


[Podfic] tightlacing

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] jon sims v the nhs [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alice "Daisy" Tonner mentioned, Angst and Humor, Autistic Jon Sims, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Medical Inaccuracies, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sasha James (mentioned) - Freeform, Spoilers MAG 131, Tim Stoker (mentioned) - Freeform, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "tightlacing" by blacksatinpointeshoes.A comprehensive essay about why someone (not to name any names,Jon) should leave all their bones in place.or, the one that should be titled'when will you LEARN!!! that your ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES!!!!!!!!'





	[Podfic] tightlacing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tightlacing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203201) by [blacksatinpointeshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes). 

## MP3 & M4B

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.tightlacing/02.%20tightlacing.mp3)  
  
| 18 MB | 0:25:57  
MP3 |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.tightlacing/02.%20tightlacing.m4b)  
  
| 19 MB | 0:25:57


End file.
